Warriors Now & Forever Challenges
by Lilacfrost of Tecnoclan
Summary: These are my challenges for the best fourm ever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first challenge for Warriors Now and Forever,**

 **Description: A cat becomes jealous when their best friend gets something they wanted really badly.**

 **I'll try my best.**

* * *

"And so I'll be retiring to the elders den," concluded Acornclaw, the deputy of Fireclan.

 _Finally,_ thought Ivyleaf _He's been deputy for way to long. Now it's my turn._

She was the best warrior in the clan, she always won her battles, she always brought back the most food, not to mention she was very modest **(Yeah right)**. She had to get chosen. Beside her, her best friend, Applemist, nudged her encouragingly. She was a great warrior to, but not as good as Ivyleaf was.

"And so now," said their leader, Silverstar, "We must name a new deputy."

 _Here it comes,_ thought Ivyleaf excitedly.

"I say these word so that that Starclan will hear my choice," the leader said.

But the name she said next wasn't Ivyleaf's.

"Applemist will be the new deputy of Fireclan."

 _WHAT_ mentally screamed Ivyleaf _That spot is mine._

Ivyleaf forced a smile an went to congratulate her friend, struggling to keep up the happy-for-my-friend look. Applemist wasn't looking as exited as she should have been. She had got Ivyleaf's dream, the least she could do was be happy about.

"Thank you for the offer," started Applemist started "But I'm going to have to decline."

The entire clan looked in shock. How could she decline something like that.

"You see," said Applemist "I'm expecting Ravenclaw's kits, and moving to the nursery soon."

"I didn't know you were expecting kits," said Ivyleaf "Congratulations."

"Besides," continued Applemist "I'm not cut out for deputy anyway."

"Oh," said Silverstar "Well then I'll have to name a different deputy. I say these word so that that Starclan will hear my choice, Ivyleaf will be the new deputy of Fireclan."

The congratulations weren't as pleasant as Applemist's though. Ivyleaf would take what she could get though.

* * *

"Silverstar is dead," said Ivyleaf from highstone "She was a brave cat, but now, I will be your leader, I will make you proud."

She waited as her clanmates had shocks of surprise at their leaders death.

"Now I shall go to Moonfalls," continued Ivyleaf "And receive my nine lives."

"Why should we follow you?" A voice shouted out "You were Silverstar's second choice."

Murmurs of agreement swept through the crowd. Ivyleaf bristled in annoyance trying and failing to pinpoint the cat that spoke out.

"I will be going to Moonfalls," said Ivyleaf angrily "And I hope Applemist will accompany me."

"Doesn't the medicine cat normally accompany-" started Willowmoon, their medicine cat

"Silence," shouted Ivyleaf "Applemist, I know you have your kits to think of, but please come with me."

"Of course," Applemist replied.

* * *

"So how long is it to Moonfalls again?" asked Applemist "We came here as apprentices, but I don't remember it being this long of a walk."

"Yes we are taking a different route," replied Ivyleaf.

"Why," asked Applemist.

Ivyleaf didn't answer, instead she stopped a huge rock wall and turned to face her friend.

"Do you remember all those seasons ago, when Silverstar tried to appoint you deputy," started Ivyleaf "But you refused."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with now?" asked Applemist.

"It has to do with now," snarled Ivyleaf "Because the clan will never see me as there leader, as long as your alive."

Applemist backed away slowly as Ivyleaf unleashed her rage, trying to find a place to escape, a look of pure horror on her face.

"The clan will never accept me," hissed Ivyleaf "I'm sorry my friend." she said as she lashed out, to quick for Applemist.

"Now this spot is truly mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Description: Write about a kit's first time out of the nursery. Make it eventful, like having something go wrong.**

* * *

Emberkit glanced at the full moon above her. There would be a gathering tonight. The perfect time to sneak out. The rest of her clan was either asleep or at the Gathering. Emberkit knew she would become legendary with her denmates, as the first kit in history to attend a Gathering. Or maybe there had been others. Whatever, that didn't matter.

She saw her chance to sneak out when the guard turned towards the sound of a squirrel rustling the bushes. Emberkit wasted no time scurrying as fast as she could, while struggling to be quite, out the entrance.

Emberkit stared in awe at the huge trees above her, the smells, so different from those at the camp, came crashing down on her. She smelled the familiar scents of her clanmates and followed the trail.

* * *

Finally, after a while, Emberkit came into a clearing with a circle of willow trees in it. A huge magnolia tree sat in the middle with three cats on the branches. She saw her leader Tawnystar standing on one of the branches.

Emberkit saw some of her clanmates in a crowd of other cats that she didn't recognize. She could barely scent her clan through the stench of what she guessed was the other clans.

Emberkit had found the Gathering at last. It looked like they were just starting it to. Then she realized something was off. Emberkit could practically smell the tension between the clans.

A gold and brown she-cat stepped up from her position on the branch.

"I would like to start off this Gathering by announcing we have two new apprentices," she started "Lilypaw and Minnowpaw."

Emberkit noticed that only a few of her clanmates cheered for the new apprentices, while the rest sat there glaring at the golden she-cat who made the announcement.

"We would also like to advise Fireclan to stay off our territory," said the cat with a snarl. Yowls and complaints started up with Emberkits clanmates.

"First off," started Tawnystar "How would we even get to your territory, you have the lake. Honestly, Dewstar, think for a minute."

"I don't know how your doing it," said Dewstar while stomping her paw on the branch "All I know is that your scent is on my territory."

"And secondly," continued Tawnystar as if Dewstar hadn't spoken "How dare you accuse us of that, when you have been in my territory."

Emberkit figured it was time to go. Both leaders claws were out and many cats in the crowd were hissing and looked ready for a fight, no matter what the code said. Emberkit was getting scared so she raced for home. In the wrong direction.

Emberkit stopped after a couple of minutes as the scent changed. It smelled like one of the scents at the Gathering. It was fishy and weird smelling and Emberkit didn't like it. She continued walking until she saw movement up ahead. More cats! Maybe they could help her home.

"Hello-" she started but was quickly cut off by the scary glare they were giving her.

"So this is Tawnystar's little spy," said the first one

"I didn't realize they were sending little apprentices for this kind of mission," said the second

"I'll show you little apprentice," hissed Emberkit hurling her self at one of the cats

She felt a big paw knock her off balance and then claw at her flank. The big cat than bit her on the tail, causing her to yowl in pain.

"Wait, Streamsplash," said the first cat "It's only a kit."

"You're right Drippaw," said the big car "We must take her back to camp. She must be scared out of her mind."

"Don't worry little kit," said Drippaw in a kind voice "we won't hurt you."

"Yeah," said Emberkit sarcastically "You have a funny way off showing it."

"Sorry about that," said Drippaw sheepishly "We thought you were an enemy intruder. But listen, if you follow us, you'll be safe, and you'll go home in the morning."

Emberkit was getting tired so she followed Drippaw and Streamsplash to their camp. This had been a fun adventure


	3. Chapter 3

**Description: A kittypet's housefolk are going on a long plane journey and decided to bring their pet along. It's the cat's first time in an airplane, how do they react?**

* * *

 _Come on Hootie, get in to the carrier. I promise we're not going to the vet this time. We're going to France to visit Aunt Kitty._

* * *

No not the carrier again. Hootie knew what was happening. He couldn't understand his housefolk's voice but he knew he was going to the vet. NO he refused to go. Last time he spent the night there in a cage. The other cat there was so annoying, he couldn't go back, he just couldn't.

"No," he meowed as his housefolk closed the carrier.

* * *

 _I'm sorry Hootie but you have to believe me, we're not going to the vet._

* * *

Ahh. No, it couldn't be. It was worse then the vet. A giant metal bird sat in front of him. It was eating his housefolk and he was next. The bird had a see-through belly and Hootie could see lots of housefolk, but not his own. He was getting closer and closer to the bird's mouth so he started meowing as loud as he possibly could, hoping his housefolks would hear him and save him. Instead the housefolk who were feeding him to the bird told him something in an angry voice.

* * *

 _Shut up you stupid cat. Your going on the plane so we won't have to be bothered by you anymore. Goodbye._

* * *

 _The plane will be taking off shortly. Thank you for flying with us today, we know you have a lot of choices for flying, so we appreciate it when you fly Airspace. Thank you have a nice day._

* * *

The stomach of the bird wasn't as bad as Hootie had thought, it was roomy and didn't even smell that bad. Still, it was boring on the inside. Hootie looked at the latch on his carrier. It wasn't very tight. Hootie pawed at the latch, and just as he thought, it came undone and the door swung open.

Hootie trotted off towards a light hoping to find his housefolks and maybe some food while he was at it.

* * *

 _Look mommy a cute little kitty, can we keep it, please_

 _No sweetheart, we need to put it back where it goes. Come here little kitty_

* * *

Hootie dodged a pair of hands that tried to grab him by jumping up on a seat. Why were there seats in a bird's stomach. It sure had been eating some strange things.

Before he could dwell on the matter anymore, the pair of hands from before grabbed him and picked him up, but not before Hootie saw out the bird's stomach.

Hootie had never seen anything so amazingly wonderful. Green and blue flashed below him. Hootie had never been this high before, he could see for miles below him. Huge things of water stretched out below him, fields of grass zoomed by, as well as huge forests that went on forever.

Suddenly his moment was ruined by the housefolk, it handed him to someone else and they carried him back to the dark room and put him in the carrier. The housefolk placed a bowl of what looked like milk. Hootie started licking it up, he felt his eyes closing and he quickly feel asleep, dreaming of flying

* * *

 _There you go cat, that should keep you asleep till we land._


End file.
